Star-Crossed
by Glishi
Summary: Everyone is different in their own ways but it's what all made us feel like a family. My family. School AU


The day I met you was when I was running errands for the aging woman in the front office. "Give these to the idiots who forgot to attend detention yesterday evening. Office assistant was a great excuse to have free time, even though you occasionally run errands. But the list was short, so that meant more free time for me. After going through the classes and getting looks of disappointment from the troublemakers, I only had one left, which was on a 'free period.' I couldn't help but be lazy to try to look for the last one, but as I was about to turn the corner, someone was behind me running from the prefect. The auditorium door was the nearest hiding spot for the lad.

"shh… Whatever she* asks you, don't tell her you saw me."

As if it were a promise, I kept him hidden from the monitor, who really seemed stressed out. "Someday you'll be caught one day Nemo!"

That was the final person he was looking for. I knew he obviously hid in the auditorium, so all I had to do was give his warning to him. Opening the door to the cold area, the lights were dim and the room was silent except of the flicking of the lights. Walking through the corridor, you were resting your bag and sweater onto the floor on the stage along with stretching. I hid myself behind the curtain, curious of what was about to happen. You took out your ipod, full volume, and the first song that came on you instantly started to show off your moves but only for a while before I started to cough. You stopped the music playing.

"Hey, thanks for not giving me away, I owe you one" he smiles.

"You're Nemo, right?" He nods, I hand him the referral.

"Dang it, these people won't give up, will they?"

"How would I know, I don't get into as much trouble as you seem to do."

"Haha, very funny" you reply. I started to head out towards the door when I suddenly complemented "You're moves are funny."

You turned towards me and replied, "Are you asking for a challenge?" I turn towards you near the exit and easily I nod with a smirk. "I guess you could say that." You turn your ipod on once again, and to a different song. "You're up first."

I began with what I'm used to. The song soon finishes and as I finished the final move the song stopped you step up "Nice moves you got there, though some of them I do recognized." I start to feel embarrassed. "But none the less, you're pretty good. For a beginner anyways" You yourself started another song and began to perform it. Every move was flawless, and original unlike his. As you finish off the performance, I sat at the ridge of the stage, waiting for you to join me. Sitting right next to me you asked "How long have you've been at this?"

"For at least 4 months. I managed to get a t.v. which only manages to show one channel full of music. Barbara said she'll try to get cable for it as soon as possible, but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon."

"Who's Barbara?"

"My caretaker." I couldn't tell you why I wasn't living with my parents nor that I lived in an orphanage.

"oh… So… what kind of music do you like?"

"Basically all kinds, but really the ones you can get a rhythm to." "Oh really?" Our conversation was one that I would never forget. From telling some fears to the things we absolutely enjoy, we realized we were not much different. After you shortly told a joke and we both laughed at it briefly the bell had rung.

I realized that I still had my things in the office.

"Hey I have to go I have to get my things from the office." My feet were rushing me quickly to the door and suddenly halted "Wait, what's your name?" "oh, Bae" I don't really know my real name, Barbara tells me that's the only thing I have for remembering my parents though. "Hey, why don't we meet after school?"

I gladly accepted and exited the auditorium.

"Young man, play hooky again and I'll be sure to inform your parents about it" Mrs. Maddison scolded about. I only responded with 'yup's and 'uh-huh's as I reached to grab my backpack. "I really don't want you to end up a delinquent." Was her farewell when I left the room.

Afterschool came by quickly. I was looking for you at the courtyard when I spotted a blonde guy and a pink haired girl. They looked lost, as If they recently transferred. They came up to me and asked if I'd seen a tall dark-skinned guy with a blue and green hoodie. They tagged along after I said that's who I'm looking for. The blonde hair guy began to speak after we arrived at the parking lot.

"Sorry for just bumming in. My name's MacCoy, and this here is Dare"

"You guys aren't a burden you know"

"DJ here barely knows what he's doing right now. I don't blame him, he usually puts the volume up high when his favourite song comes up on the station."

"'Ey, I least I don't party up all night until you guys wake up the rooster."

"That was one time, and don't you dare shove this all on me, you were enjoying yourself with the girls there too!" MacCoy was silent for a bit. "At least …" he look around a bit and remembered I was still there. "At least my influence won't rub off badly on the lil' guy" And he puts his arm around me and gestured me to turn around. "You git when I get my hands on you!"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It's rude to leave a lady without saying good-bye, ye know." We now turn back and dare seemed not to be angry anymore. "Maybe after this we could all grab a smootie!"Their moods change easily. "We don't really fight, we're practacing for whenever we get into trouble, we have an excuse to leave a place, and sometimes we don't even pay." We eventually found you near the back of the gym, spraying a logo (I've seen these all over school).

"So, you've finally met 'Coy and Dare?" you look up, smiling.

"It's been a while Mo, but we managed to return back for the spring semester." Dare replied. "I see you still have the plushie I gave you" "It's not my fault it's adorable."

"Psst, they sort of have a thing for each other. " MacCoy whispered into my ear. "I can hear you 'Coy." "It's been that many years and you still don't realize the obvious?" "I'm not sure if that's jealousy I'm hearing." They all laugh at the jesture. It's obvious their friend ship is really close, despite their far distances.

"So I was telling the lad that maybe we could all go out for smoothies."

"That's sounds great! 'Coy, do you have your car still?"

"How else would we have gotten here?"

You and your friends start to head out to a blue vehicle. I'm not sure if I should tag along or not, I rarely know anybody here.

"Are you going to come along, young-un?"

* * *

A/N:

* Keep this in mind, okey?

Also it's done in Glitch's P.O.V.

Every character is going to be included in this story though I'm thinking I might make this moglitch story gomen. Also I think they all sound OOC ;7; oh well I'm also debating whether to make this only in Glitch's P.O.V. or do the rest in third person.

I'm sorry I suck at dialogue. Also unrevised so if it's confusing tell me and it's named this because i couldn't think of a name at the time...


End file.
